


Mchanzo Week 2016

by SistersCutiePie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week, Mention of Death, Mention of blood, ill update tags as it goes, theres a couple more characters but they dont do much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SistersCutiePie/pseuds/SistersCutiePie
Summary: Updating as the week goes by, short stories for McHanzo week 2016! The list is as follows.Day 1 — First TimeDay 2 — Domestic LifeDay 3 — Alternate UniverseDay 4 — Role ReversalDay 5 — Young LoveDay 6 — Ultimate SwapDay 7 — Holiday Season





	1. Day 1- First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, this is longer than I expected but anyways I liked it and it's kinda fluffy so enjoy that. There some mentions of blood and death bc they were on a mission but it's not detailed. But if it makes you uncomfortable I tagged it.

McCree always had to be the hero, even if that meant life or death. Luckily, he escaped death multiple times and it seemed like the grim reaper was going to have to personally chase him down if he wanted him dead so badly. With that being said, McCree often got hurt whenever he had to perform one of these lifesaving tricks. Plenty of times he would escape with just a few cuts, bruises, and at the worse a new bullet wound.

It hadn’t been this bad in a long time.

And did he regret it?

Not at all.

He saved someone that was dear to him and that’s all that matters. He could handle the broken arm and the brand-new bullet holes that decorated his body, he could wear them with pride as long as he knew Hanzo was safe, and the other man was practically unscathed. Hanzo only had a few cuts and bruises, McCree took most of the damage after all. McCree hadn’t seen Hanzo since they got back from the mission. It had barely been over twenty-four hours since they arrived back at the base, and McCree just wanted to see him, just to know how he was holding up. But of course, someone was standing in his way, Angela told him he couldn’t leave the medical bay yet, her reasoning was because he was still being monitored and he couldn’t wander around base because he was needing to rest and the painkillers he had to take were assuring him that he was going to sleep.

Hanzo wanted to see McCree too. He needed to see the man that saved his life. He went straight to the medical bay after he finished reporting to Winston and Jack and detailing the events that went down during the mission. But he had no luck getting in the medical bay due to Angela arguing with him for a solid five minutes about Jesse’s condition, eventually Ana came out and calmed them both down and ordered Hanzo to leave for a while, telling him that he could see Jesse in a day or two but not at this moment. Hanzo might be stubborn at times but he wasn’t going to disobey a higher up right now, but he was going to later. He went back to his room and started to contemplate the mission and what could’ve gone differently; for starters they should've not taken it in the first place.

* * *

 

The mission was a failure, but they couldn’t help it. It was an ambush by Talon, the payload they were delivering was just a distraction; as soon as they got to the drop off point Talon Soldiers surrounded them. They escaped and lost no one (unlike Talon), but it was still a failure in Hanzo’s eyes. They should’ve known better, shouldn’t they?

It was in the past now, he could dwell on this another time. He had a new mission now, he was going to see McCree. He wanted to know why he saved him, why he didn’t just leave him. McCree could’ve gone straight to the ship and stay there but he came back once he heard Hanzo was getting attacked by several soldiers. McCree did have faith in Hanzo and he knew he could probably get out of there alive by himself, but his gut told him to go and help him.

Hanzo did need help, he had used most of his arrows and his hands were starting to shake, they knew his location and even though he was higher up than they were, but he was still accessible. Thankfully McCree knew where Hanzo was too and he got there after he took the soldiers out with his revolver. He ran to Hanzo and hunker down behind the cover that Hanzo was behind.

“Howdy Hanners, missed me?” He said in his way too flirty voice.

Hanzo responded to him quickly with slight relief in his voice. “As much as I hate to say this, I’m glad to see you, Jesse McCree.”

Hanzo almost kissed him right there, but he didn’t. Not only were more footsteps approaching them, but he knew if he did that McCree would figure out the feelings he had for the cowboy and he didn’t want that, at least not for now.

McCree wanted to kiss the archer at this moment, he wanted to make it like one of those western movies where the guy rescues the love of his life and they embrace and share a passionate moment together before spilling their hidden feelings for each other before they ride off into the horizon with the setting sun in the distance.

He wanted that so badly.

But he couldn’t have it right now.

McCree laughed over Hanzo comment before he looked over the metal cover. “I’m glad to see you too since ya know, you’re all in one piece. Ya had me worried for a second, I thought we might have lost someone.”

“I assure you that I’m alive unless you plan on doing something foolish at this moment.” Hanzo said.

“Don’t worry about me darlin’, I’m here to save you after all. We’ll get back to the ship and be on our merry ways.”

“I certainly hope so, I didn’t have dying on my schedule today. “ Hanzo articulated with a scoff.

“Quit your bellyaching, Hanzo.” McCree ducked back down. “So here’s the plan, there’s six new guys coming this way, you take the ones that are on standby and I’ll handle the ones coming up here. What do you think?” McCree asked.

“It certainly sounds like a plan.” Hanzo grabbed his bow and drew an arrow from the quiver on his back.

“Be careful, though, those two look like they are snipers,” McCree warned. “I don’t want to see your head get blown off.”

“I don’t plan on that happening. I can take them, the bow is superior to those guns.” Hanzo nagged.

“Whatever you say, but this gun saved you once so I wouldn’t be talkin’ like that,” McCree replied as he drew his gun from its holster and tipped his hat. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Hanzo raised up and quickly took out one of the men in the back, the victim was practically unprepared, the other soldiers that were making their way to the two of them looked back but were flashbanged by McCree and were blown away by him in a flash. The other man with the sniper rifle was taken care of by Hanzo after soldier missed two shots at the archer.

“That proved my point about the snipers being inferior to the bow, he missed two of those shots, and my head was out in the open.” Hanzo bragged as he got out from behind the cover.

“They sure don’t train like they use too.” McCree whistled as he looked at the bodies at the ground. “How about next time we paint a target on our heads and see if they can hit that. I doubt it, though, I bet they couldn’t hit a bull’s butt with a handful of banjos.” McCree joked.

Hanzo covered his mouth and chuckled, he found that funnier than it should’ve been and this was shown whenever he accidentally snorted.

McCree smiled softly when he heard Hanzo laugh, it was nice to see him more relaxed, and not to mention his laugh was somewhat of a gift to hear. He was usually always serious and seemed like a grouch; however, McCree knew Hanzo well enough to know he wasn’t what he wanted everyone to believe. He had a softer side and on multiple occasions, he would show this. McCree was delighted the first time Hanzo opened up to him, and he didn’t have to get a couple drinks in him to get him to talk.

Hanzo just started talking to McCree late one night after a mission, neither of them could sleep and they found each other in the dining hall and Hanzo just started talking and he didn’t stop for awhile. It was strange at first to McCree, the archer was never such a talkative person. Hanzo would sometimes talk to McCree during a mission, or on the ship whenever they were leaving or was returning, and sometimes if they saw each other at the base. But it was never this much, and oh boy, Hanzo could talk when he was sleep deprived, but McCree listened and learned a lot about Hanzo that night (and every other late night conversation they had).

For example, Hanzo is more of a cat person than a dog person, he is also an artist but he never shows anyone his drawings because he is doubtful of his skill, his favorite color is blue (unsurprisingly) but he likes yellow and black a lot, and lastly he regrets what he did to his brother and he wishes he could take it back.

Hanzo talked about his brother a lot to McCree, and McCree didn’t know if it was because he knew that Genji was his friend or if he trusted him enough to confide these things in the cowboy, but it could always be both. But the talks about family really showed a whole new side of Hanzo that barely anyone ever saw and McCree started to open up to him too.

McCree and Hanzo started having these conversations regularly (usually once every two weeks, but sometimes more), sometimes it was deep and thought provoking, and some nights they would watch a shitty reality show while they both blathered on about the actors.

Those nights were something McCree would look forward to, and so did Hanzo. Talking to Jesse about these things helped him with a weight that was on his chest. Being able to talk to someone made him feel better about himself, it eased the harsh outer shell off of him and it made him genuinely happy and peaceful whenever they were together.

Hanzo was positive that he was catching feelings for the cowboy whenever he was talking to him one late night. He remembers they were watching TV in the recreation room and were talking about random things, like past missions and stories from their childhood. That night was different, they both got quiet when they heard the sound of rain hitting the walls, the thunder coming in shortly after but not lasting long, only a few loud claps of thunder were heard. The rain was still beating at the windows and walls and wasn’t letting up anytime soon, and that was okay. Hanzo had always enjoyed the rain, it made him feel at peace and comfortable, especially as a child. Hanzo started to relax and he felt his eyelids get heavier, the sound of McCree’s voice fading in the background as he started to drift off. He fell asleep a little while after it started to pour down.

McCree remembers the sight of Hanzo passing out on the couch. He was talking about something and then he remembered suddenly feeling something heavy on his shoulder, and when he looked over he saw Hanzo asleep. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. Hanzo had a special place in his heart and he knew that this was something different for the both of them. Hanzo finally was letting his guard down a lot more around McCree and he loved it because he was in love with Hanzo, and he had been since he first saw the archer. Of course, it wasn’t love at first sight, he met Hanzo and automatically thought he was attractive but he didn’t start crushing hard till he started hearing random snarky comments from him and odd jokes.

This really sealed the deal for McCree (for the third time), he knew he was in love because he didn’t want to move from this spot. He just wanted to stay there and play with Hanzo’s long black hair and rest his chin on top of Hanzo’s head and fall asleep too. He knew he couldn’t, but he could do something else. McCree did stay there for a while, though, just letting Hanzo rest on his shoulder while McCree watched TV.

Before McCree went to bed he got up carefully, making sure not to wake up the sleeping Hanzo, and he took off his shawl and placed it on top of Hanzo.

McCree almost took a picture because Hanzo looked so contented being nestled up on the couch. He was handsome, to say the least, but when he was sleeping the term adorable suited him much better. McCree went to his room after he took in the sight and went to sleep.

Hanzo was awakened whenever Genji came into the room that morning and started laughing hard. He went to rub his eyes due to the way the bright lights attacked them when he opened them, but he was surprised when they were tangled in a red fabric. He knew what it was almost instantly, it was McCree’s serape, and he was confronted by Genji whenever he started to grin to himself.

“Brother, what’s wrong? You’re smiling, are you sick? Perhaps even lovesick?” Genji teased.

Hanzo felt a blush creep onto his face before he shook his head. “Leave me be, Genji. The cowboy and I are nothing more than friends.”

Genji snickered before he responded. “I could call the doctor for you if you wish, I know a love doctor by the name of Jesse McCree.”

Hanzo ignored his younger brother while he stood up and folded the shawl. It smelled like cigars and sweat, and most people would have thought that smelled awful, and they were right but Hanzo didn’t mind it. It reminded him of Jesse and he liked that a lot.

“You know McCree asks about you often, I think he may like you Hanzo. After all, he has pet names for you and he spends as much time as he can with you.” Genji said crossing his arms and leaning against the metal door.

“He has pet names for everyone, it’s not special.” Hanzo scoffed, gathering the neatly folded shawl in his arms and walking to the door that Genji was leaning against.

“But yours are different, he calls you Han and Hanners, you barely let me call you that. He rarely calls you darling or anything of that sort because he likes you and he doesn’t want to show it. Think about it, you’re smart but you must be blind if you can't see this.”

“He wouldn’t like me, why would he. He knows how bad I am and what I’ve done to you and many others, it would be stupid for him to like someone like me, now get out of my way Genji.”

Genji rolled his eyes and stepped aside. “You must forgive yourself for your past, it’s eating you from the inside out.” Genji said before he noticed Hanzo had his hand on the door’s keypad. “Where are you going?”

“I have to return this to McCree, I’ll see you during breakfast.” Hanzo opened the door and walked out.

“Have fun with your boyfriend, brother!” Genji yelled down the hall, causing Hanzo’s face to turn red.

He dwelled on what Genji said to him, he wanted to believe he was right that there was a small chance that McCree liked him but he couldn’t see it. He liked McCree a lot and hearing Genji say that just added fuel to the fire. McCree was one of the first people he met at Overwatch and he was very different in more way than one. He felt the need to be distance and somewhat rude at first, but he did this because he didn’t want to fall in love, or devlope some feelings for someone that could dead the next day, but in the end he did and he was okay with that. He felt like he could be open to McCree, and that’s something he always wanted. Someone to be open with because he never had that, not even when he was a child, he had Genji of course and he would tell him things but it was never like this, it was never this special.

Hanzo arrived at McCree’s room and knocked on the door, he heard a loud groan come from the room and then some shuffling. McCree opened the door moments later and he rubbed his eye with his hand. Hanzo felt his heart skip a beat when he saw McCree.

McCree’s hair was messily pulled up in a ponytail and he wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt, which added a deeper shade of red to Hanzo’s already rose colored face. He wasn’t wearing his prosthetic either, which was one of the few time Hanzo had seen it off of him. It was always strange to see him without it but it always felt more intimate.

McCree perked up when he saw the short man standing at his door. “Oh hey, Hanners.” His raspy voice spoke as he rubbed eyes.

“Good morning McCree, I came to bring you your serape back.” Hanzo handed the folded fabric the cowboy. “Thank you but you didn’t have to give me it last night, but I appreciated the concern.”

“Don’t mention it, I didn’t want you to get cold or somethin’.” McCree smiled. “I didn’t think you’d fall asleep on me but I was wrong.”

“Wait, I fell asleep on top of you? ” Hanzo questioned.

“Not like sprawled out on me, but you did put your head on my shoulder.” McCree explained and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I apologize, I wasn’t aware that I did that. You could’ve woken me and told me to get off.”

“Nah, don’t worry about. You looked like you needed the rest and I didn’t mind it, I’ve been told I make a pretty good pillow.” He chuckled. “You can fall asleep on me whenever you want, I’m like a pillow and your own personal body heater.”

Hanzo couldn’t help the smile that was quickly forming on his face, McCree was such a sweetheart and he adored that about him. “Hopefully we don’t ever have a mission in Antarctica. Everyone would be gathered around you, using your body as a heater, I’d probably die of hypothermia.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen, you wouldn’t have to fight for a spot in my warmth. You’d probably be the one everyone would have to fight for a spot. “ McCree laughed again.

Hanzo started to hope that they would have a mission somewhere cold just to see if McCree would live up to his word, and partially because he wanted to be held by McCree; after all, the cowboy did radiate heat.

Hanzo laughed slightly. “Well McCree, I’ll let the rest of your morning be peaceful. I’ll see you later today most likely.”

“I’d count on it. See ya later Hanzo. Come back anytime.” McCree smiled and waved.

Hanzo waved back and turned around and started to walk to the cafeteria. Thoughts started to develop, especially about what Genji had said. Maybe McCree did like him, and maybe he was flirting.

That was the day Hanzo knew he was in love with the cowboy.

* * *

 

McCree and Hanzo started to make their way out of the building they were in. They were pretty sure that all the Talon soldiers were gone and they were starting to let their guards down. That was a mistake.

McCree was talking about the mission and how it seemed strange anyway, neither of them noticed the footsteps that were approaching. There was still a soldier left, and he was setting up his sniper rifle. McCree and Hanzo were at the door, McCree opened it and held it for Hanzo and gave a gentlemen's ‘after you’ to him.

There was a loud gunshot.

McCree practically jumped in front of Hanzo as soon as he heard it, causing the bullet to enter his arm and forcing him to his knees where he was holding his arm against his chest. Hanzo grabbed his bow when he witnessed McCree falling and he got an arrow out. The sniper was aiming again at Hanzo this time, Hanzo drew back and he fired an arrow. It almost hit but the sniper ducked before it could lodge itself into him. The sniper lined up the shot again and so it Hanzo. McCree was standing up again, he had his gun drawn.

The sniper fired again this time he hit McCree in the top of the shoulder, but it didn’t phase him. McCree didn’t miss the shot he took and the sniper ended up dead.

Hanzo looked at McCree with confusion. He didn’t notice standing up again. “McCree? Are you okay?”

McCree raised his metal hand up and looked at the blood that was covering it. “I think I’ll have pay the doc a visit when we get back.” He said with a slight chuckle and a wheeze.

Hanzo grabbed McCree’s arm and looked at it, his grip was little too tight and McCree winced in discomfort.

“Careful down darlin’, I think it might be a little broken,” McCree said.

Hanzo looked at McCree’s face and back down, letting go of McCree’s arm and grabbing his own shirt, where he ripped off a piece of fabric. He motioned McCree to give him his arm and McCree followed orders.

McCree watched Hanzo use the makeshift bandaid around the bullet wound, wrapping it very tightly around the cowboy’s bloody arm. “I’m sorry I don’t have the correct equipment for this but it will have to suffice.” Hanzo whispered. Hanzo should’ve been shot, but McCree didn’t let that happen. He didn’t let it happen twice. “Does your shoulder need a bandage also?”

“It’ll be fine.’”

“It’s bleeding too. McCree, Are you sure?” Hanzo asked again.

“It didn’t do much, so don’t fret about it.” McCree brought his arm back up his chest once Hanzo tucked the ends of the ripped fabric in. “Thank you, Hanners.” He smiled through the pain, it hurt like hell but he didn’t want to complain. “C’mon we have to get out of here I don’t want this to happen to you too.”

Hanzo nodded and looked behind them, staring at the body on the ground. He wished he would’ve been the one to shot him but he didn’t stare too long due to McCree tugging on Hanzo’s shirt and forcing him to leave the building. The door slamming behind them.

Hanzo checked the clock it was two in the morning. He knew that Angela would be out of the medical bay by now, someone else would be there now. He left his room and the building quietly, making his way to the other side of the base where the medical base was. He opened the door using the keypad and listened to the beep that went off to indicate when someone was entering.

No one came to see who was coming in thankfully. Hanzo was pretty sure that Lúcio was here to watch over McCree, he usually volunteered to take over whenever Angela was starting to get sleep deprived. Hanzo made his way down the hall and looked inside the room with an open door. It was the office and Lúcio was there with his head down on the desk. Hanzo was certain he was asleep due to mumbles of random words that were escaping his mouth, everyone learned that Lúcio is actually a sleep talker during one mission. While on the ship he started to utter complete nonsense, causing everyone to look at him with complete confusion, they didn’t know what he was talking about until Hana busted out laughing before explaining that he was a sleep talker.

Hanzo looked at the rooms and quickly made his way to the room that had a dim light coming from underneath the door. He looked at the sign next to it and read the words ‘Jesse McCree.” He opened the door and walked in, and looked at the figure sitting up in the bed staring at the TV. The door slowly closed behind him.

“Heya Doc, come to check on me?” McCree said not looking over, but keeping his eyes fixed on the screen.

“I’m no doctor, but I did come to check on you.” Hanzo said walking over to the bed.

McCree looked over and made eye contact with Hanzo and he started to smirk. “Well ain't this a nice surprise. What are you doing up at this hour.”

Hanzo grabbed the clipboard that was resting on a hook near the bed and read over it. “I could ask you the same thing, shouldn’t you be getting rest? Both Angela and Ana were telling me that you needed it and I couldn’t see you till you got enough.”

“I couldn’t sleep, I woke up because of my arm. But I think there are more important matters now, how’d you get in here if they told you that you couldn’t see me?”

Hanzo flipped the page over and scanned the second page before he put it back up. “I have my ways.”

“You snuck in to see me didn’t you?” McCree said.

“Don’t flatter yourself, but yes I did. It wasn’t hard, Lúcio is literally asleep in the office all I had to do was walk in here.” Hanzo laughed to himself. “If Angela finds out that he was asleep he’ll be in the room next to you.”

McCree smiled. “She is a stick in the mud sometimes, but hey she just wants the best for everyone.”

“How are you feeling?” Hanzo asked, looking at McCree’s arm that was wrapped up in a cast.

“Sore as hell that’s for sure, but I’m alive so that’s good.” McCree scooted over, making room on the bed and then patting the spot next to him. “Take a load off Hanners.”

Hanzo looked at the spot and shook his head. “No thank you. I don’t want to intrude on your personal space, I can sit in the chair.”

“Suit yourself.” McCree pouted and slide back to his original position. “How are you holdin’ up?”

Hanzo sat in the chair next to McCree’s bed and looked at him. “I’m fine, I’ve been worried since we got back because I couldn’t come in here but that feeling is gone now. It’s good to know that you are okay.”

“I wanted to leave and check up on you, I figured that the mission took a toll on ya. But Angela wouldn’t allow it, I think she gave me a horse tranquilizer just so I wouldn’t break out of here.”

Hanzo laughed a little. “I’m glad she did then, your papers said you had to get a surgery done. I don’t want to be the reason you get hurt again.”

“Yeah, they removed the bullet and had to put some metal in my arm since it was broke, then they stitched up my shoulder and my arm.” McCree held up the cast and showed Hanzo. “Pretty neat huh? Angela said I was lucky that it missed my brachial artery, she said it could’ve killed me.” Hanzo felt his heart drop, this was his fault. He was reason Jesse had to be in the medical bay when it should’ve been him.

“I’m sorry.” Hanzo murmured looking down at his lap.

McCree looked confused. “What? Why are you sorry, you didn’t shoot me?”

“It should’ve been me, I should be the one in here. You saved me, McCree.” Hanzo didn’t look up, he knew if he did he might start to tear up. “You didn’t have to, but you are always the hero.”

“Hanzo don’t be like this.” McCree said with a hurt voice.

“McCree you could’ve been safe on the ship, you could’ve been okay. But now you’re in a hospital bed in a cast with stitches. It’s my fault.”

“Hanzo…” McCree started to frown. He knew Hanzo was going to blame himself for this and he wasn’t going to allow it. “This isn’t your fault.”

Hanzo shook his head and wiped away the tears that were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “Yes it is, and I’m so sorry. I wish it was me instead.”

“Now hold on.” McCree said. “Hanzo look at me right now.” McCree almost sounded like a commander.

Hanzo looked up and tried to not make eye contact with McCree.

“I gotta tell you something, and I need you to listen. I know how stubborn you get, but it’s time that you stop for a moment and listen to me.” McCree sighed. “I don’t care that I’m in here, it wasn’t your fault at all. I wanted to protect you Hanzo, the reason I’m in here is because I care about you, I got in front of the fire and I took the heat. Hell, I’d take another bullet for you if it came down to it.” McCree smiled. “Don’t blame yourself for this. I’m just happy to see you alive. Heck, I guess that’s the best medicine I could have.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes trying to fight back the smile that was trying to show itself.

“C’mon on Hanners, smile I know you want too.” McCree teased.

Hanzo smiled softly and looked back down. “McCree, can I tell you something?”

“Shoot.” McCree said.

“I care about you too, you know. I probably wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. You saved me and I am in your debt for that. Thank you, Jesse.”

McCree’s heart started to flutter when he heard those words coming from Hanzo. He wanted to hear him say that for such a long time and now that he heard it, well it made him feel like a million bucks.

They looked at each other sweetly for a moment before they broke eye contact, both fully aware that their faces were starting to blush.

Hanzo crossed his arms and started to shiver, the coldness in the room was finally starting to affect him. McCree noticed this when he started to hear the noise of teeth chattering from the archer. He scooted over again and patted the same spot that he did before. “C’mon Hanners climb in. It’s warm.” He offered again.

Hanzo shook his head, crossing his arms. “I’m fine Jesse, it’s only a little cold in here."

“I swear to god, you’re as stubborn as a mule.” McCree laughed. “And you can’t lie very well, I know you’re freezing because you’re shaking so hard that the chair is moving.”

“It is not!” Hanzo defensively said.

“Well, it’s about to, unless you get under these covers.”

Hanzo sighed defeated sigh and stood and moved the blankets from the bed and crawled under them, and oh god he was glad he did. It felt amazing. McCree wasn’t lying when he said he was a personal body heater. McCree looked at him with a smirk and an ‘I told you so’.

“Better?” McCree asked.

“Much better.” Hanzo confided. “Thank you.” McCree laughed a little and fixed his pillow, so he could lay on it more comfortably “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just funny to think that I got the infamous Hanzo Shimada in my bed.” McCree gushed.

“You say it like it’s a crude thing.” Hanzo huffed.

“It’s not, but we could make it a crude thing if ya wanted too.” McCree leaned closer into Hanzo and whispered.

Hanzo’s face flushed a deep shade of red quickly. “Shut up McCree.”

“I’m just teasing ya darlin’.” McCree declared, leaning away again. “I mean we haven’t even had our first kiss yet and I’m not one to do one night stands.” McCree laughed. “Well, not anymore at least.”

Hanzo felt his stomach twist into a knot, McCree was being extra flirty tonight and he knew that McCree was catching on to the fact that Hanzo was turning as red as a tomato, but Hanzo knew how to play this game.

McCree looked at the TV and watched what was going on for a few minutes before he felt his arm get raised up and he looked over to Hanzo, who was holding his arm in his hand.

“What ya doing there, Hanzo?” He asked.

“Can you move your fingers?” Hanzo questioned, look down at the exposed fingers from the cast.

McCree started to wiggle his fingers. “Sure can! Why?”

Hanzo smiled and intertwined his long, thin fingers with McCree’s chunkier fingers. “I just wanted to hold your hand. I know that this isn't the traditional way that people hold hands but we can lock fingers.”

McCree bit his lip and smiled as he looked at their hands. “Hanzo?”

“Hmm?” Hanzo responded, not looking down from the TV and their hands still together.

“I’m in love with you.” McCree confessed.

Hanzo was taken aback for a second. Did McCree just say he was in love with him? He could only manage to get the word ‘What’ out before McCree started talking again.

“I’ve been in love with you since we first met and I just can’t hold it in anymore, I just need you to know that I love you Hanzo. I love you a lot.” McCree said.

“McCree I-“ Hanzo smiled. “I love you too Jesse McCree, and hearing you say that makes me so happy.”

McCree unraveled his hand from Hanzo's and used his robotic hand to cup the other one’s cheek, causing Hanzo to lean in closer.

“Can I kiss you?” McCree asked as he locked eyes with Hanzo.

“I’ve been waiting for you too.” Hanzo laughed softly as they both leaned closer to each other with their eyes shutting as their lips made contact. Hanzo’s lips were soft and delicate against McCree’s chapped lips. McCree’s hand was on Hanzo’s cheek when he pulled away. Their foreheads touched and Hanzo placed his hand on top of McCree and rested it there.

They stayed like that for a moment, McCree was humming a happy tune and Hanzo listened happily until he finally found the words to speak up.

“Does this make us partners now?” Hanzo questioned, leaning back and looking at McCree.

“I’d hope so, it depends on you, though. Do you want to be mine?” McCree responded and removed his hand from Hanzo’s cheek.

“I would love that.” Hanzo smiled and held McCree’s robotic hand.

“Well shucks then sweetpea, I think you just made me the happiest man in the world.”

“The same can be said for me.” Hanzo quickly pecked McCree’s lips once again before he started to yawn. “Excuse me, it’s very late. I hate to cut this moment short but I might have to go now.”

McCree looked at the clocked, it was already past four in the morning and he was also starting to feel a bit tired. “Stay in here with me, you can cuddle up to me and we can keep each other company.”

Hanzo frowned slightly, he wanted to stay so badly. “If Angela or Ana come and see me in here we both might get in trouble and I don't want that to happen.”

“You already broke a rule so it doesn’t matter. Plus I won’t let them snitch on you to Winston or Jack. You’re my medicine remember?” McCree laughed.

“I guess I’m what the doctor prescribed then.” Hanzo smiled again and fixed his pillow before he laid down on the bed in a sleeping position. McCree turned off the TV and took off his prosthetic before he laid next to Hanzo.

“I can’t wrap my arms around you right now, I’m sorry hun.” McCree whispered.

Hanzo turned over and wrapped his arms around McCree’s warm body and pulled himself closer to the huskier man. “It’s okay because I can always do this.” He smiled as he buried his face into McCree’s chest.

McCree smiled to himself before he kissed the top of Hanzo head. “Good night sweetheart, I love you.”

“Goodnight Jesse.” Hanzo voice was muffled by McCree’s chest. “I love you too.”


	2. Day 2- Domestic Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up next to Hanzo always made McCree smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and late. I'm so sorry. I couldn't write this in time and this week is very stressful because I had exams for the last couple days and I need to finish up any late work. I really wanted to do something different but with everything going on I could only get this out. Day 3 will probably be short too, but once I on break (Wednesday) stuff should get a bit longer, thank you again for the kudos and love, it keeps me going.

Being in love was something McCree never expected once Overwatch was recalled, he knew that he was going to do missions again and fight against other organizations, finding love was the last thing on his list. But he was happy he found it, and he was happy with who he found it with. Hanzo and him were in love, and they were happy. Even though they were wanted by the law and they had a chance of losing their lives. It didn’t matter.

Waking up next to the archer never got old, everyday McCree would walk up with a pair of arms wrapped around him and someone snuggled up with him under the blankets. It was amazing to say the least and he couldn’t help but to smile every time he saw Hanzo. He started to run his hands through Hanzo’s silky black hair, he wished they could stay like forever.

Hanzo was just as happy as McCree, maybe even more. He had never been with someone like this, someone that was so smitten in love with him. He didn’t understand why someone like McCree could love someone like him, but he was happy that he did because he was just as in love as he was. 

Both men knew that they were never going to live the fairytale life, neither of them could settle down in a house and have a couple pets together, but they knew they were able to be with each other and that’s all that mattered now, even if McCree wanted a dog. 

They could do other domestic things together at the base. Like watching movies together after training, making each other breakfast, and of course they could share the same bed. It was the little things that count.


End file.
